Mind Games
by karklesthewriter
Summary: Danny has strange dreams about Dan. Will he actually act on them? Haunted Past (DanxDanny) oneshot. Slash. Written at request for friend K


**A/N: So this is for my friend K, mentioned in another fic :) I honestly think this story turned out kind of shit but AS LONG AS SHE LIKES IT. I made a bit of reference of one of my favorite fanart pieces done by Cliscia in here, too! Hope you like this, K~**

* * *

Dan's tongue invaded his mouth roughly, while his hand was between them, stroking his inner thigh teasingly. He whimpered into his mouth, desperate for the touch on his aching cock. His body was warm and trembling; he felt like he was going to explode. Just as Dan's hand was getting closer to where he needed it the most, he felt like he was violently wrenched out of reality.

Danny woke up gasping, his eyes wide and frantic. He looked around his dark room, wondering why he woke up so abruptly. He felt something wet in his boxers and looked down. He had a painfully stiff erection that was steadily pumping cum onto his thighs and boxers, staining the thin material. He groaned internally; this wasn't the first time this had happened recently.

He had been having wet dreams about Dan, his dark and older self, for about two weeks. He wasn't sure why he had been dreaming about _Dan_ of all people. All he knew was that he had been lusting after the evil ghost for a short time now and it was getting out of control. He had been actually starting to consider freeing the ghost from his prison in the Fenton Thermos that still resided in Clockwork's tower.

Danny glanced at his bedside clock. It was three in the morning on a Saturday. Well, he was sleep-deprived and more than a little horny. He decided to throw caution to the wind and slid out of bed, transforming into Danny Phantom. The white rings of light slid up and down his body, changing him into his ghostly half. He rose up into the air; his mind still slightly clouded by sleep, went intangible, and sunk through the floors of his house and down to Fenton Works.

He looked at the ghost portal for a moment, wondering if he should really go through with what he was about to do. The horny teenager part of his brain won out, and he pressed the button to open the portal. The metal doors slid open to reveal the strange, green, swirling matter and energy that was the Ghost Zone. He flew inside quickly, his ghost half feeling at ease with the location.

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone, noting how not much seemed to be going on. He wondered if ghosts had to sleep, too, or if that was just something that humans and halfas had to do. It _was _early in the morning.

Danny knew he was getting close to Clockwork's tower when gears started floating past him, marking his domain. He could already see the thin pillar growing larger in front of him, its dark colors contrasting against the green of the Ghost Zone. He flew up to a window on one of the higher levels where he knew Dan was being held.

He looked around and make sure Clockwork wasn't in the room. He didn't really feel like explaining why he was stealing the container that held one of the most evil ghosts of all time. That would certainly be an awkward conversation. He rushed forward, seized the battered-looking thermos, and turned abruptly. He took off, flying as fast as he could from the room.

He held the Fenton Thermos tightly against his chest, wondering where he could take it. He didn't have a lair he could take it to in the Ghost Zone, meaning he'd have to take him back to his own house and pray that he could get him back in the glorified soup can if he had to.

Danny looked around for the portal back to Fenton Works. When he spotted it, he zoomed off towards it, tearing through it and into his parents' lab. He reached down, pressing the button to close the portal. He took a sigh of relief and held the Thermos up to his face. It looked battered, as if whatever was inside it was trying its hardest to get out.

Danny looked up as he went intangible again, floating up to his room. He sat on his bed and decided to not switch out of Phantom form, in case he needed to defend himself. He looked down at the Thermos in his lap, wondering if he should really go through with his plan.

His horny haze was wearing off, though it was still present in his mind. Releasing the evil older ghost didn't seem like such a good idea once he had his prison in his hands. On the other hand, he knew that this would finally satisfy the feelings he'd been having. Taking a deep breath, he unscrewed the cap from the canister.

An indistinct shape flowed from the mouth of the can before materializing into Dan. His tall, broad form leered down at Danny, his fangs menacing in the darkness. His flame-like hair flickered and waved, casting a white glow across the room. His red eyes gleamed in the darkness, boring down into Danny's face. Instead of being afraid, he was shy and nervous about being around the star of his dreams and arousal.

"You let me out," Dan stated bluntly, his deep voice rumbling. Danny just stared up at him and gave a curt nod, his hands twisting in his lap.

"Are you going to tell me why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He tapped his booted foot impatiently.

Danny bit his lip. "Um, I wanted to, I guess. I k-kind of wanted something…" His voice trailed off, cracking while he spoke. Suddenly, his idea seemed a lot stupider.

"And what was that?" Dan asked, his voice leaking amusement. He was smirking down at the young halfa who was obviously uncomfortable.

Danny really wasn't sure how to phrase his question. He stood up, forcing Dan back a few paces. He floated up to be at Dan's eye level, looking him squarely in the eye. He already felt an unpleasant tightness in the lower portion of his suit. Danny leaned forward and pecked Dan on the lips before the older ghost jerked back.

Dan chuckled, setting Danny's cheeks aflame, burning green with ectoplasm. "I see that my attempts at communication worked, Danny," Dan mused. He reached forward to play with a strand of his white hair, twirling it around his much larger fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Danny shot, confused. Was he being used? He was already somewhat embarrassed and aroused; he didn't really want to add confusion to the early morning mix of emotion.

"I wanted you to free me. I projected that desire into you in the only way I knew that you would surely respond to: lust. In ten years, I learned a lot more about my sexuality," he explained, shooting Danny a predator's grin. He continued, "We, or rather you, become quite the nymphomaniac. Those sudden wet dreams you've been having? Those are my doing. But it's alright; I find your innocence quite… alluring."

Danny floated in the air, barely registering what Dan was saying. He smirked back at the boy, noting his confusion. He stepped forward, reaching up to cradle his face, and pressed his lips firmly to Danny's. He was responded to with a wild gasp, small hands clutching at the fabric covering his chest.

Danny threw himself into the kiss, working his lips against Dan's frantically before being met with a growl. Dan thrust his tongue into Danny's mouth, running the forked muscle over his and flicking it inside. He gave a small moan back, the sound vibrating around Dan's sensitive tongue. Danny wrapped his spectral tail around Dan's waist, curling tightly. Dan moved his hands down to his ass, kneading it roughly. Danny arched up into Dan's chest at the touch, floating at a higher point than he.

Dan reached up with one hand to undo the zipper on his suit, pulling it down slowly. Cool air hit his pale flesh, and Danny gasped at the sensation, making Dan squeeze his ass particularly hard. Danny moaned again; Dan took note of the boy's apparent fetish to be treated roughly.

Danny took his hands from Dan's chest and slid his arms out of his suit, shedding the fabric that was like a second skin. He untangled himself from Dan and floated down to stand on the floor. He kicked his boots off then peeled himself completely out of his suit. Dan looked down at him, admiring the boy's thin frame and girlish figure.

Dan took his lead, unzipping his own suit and sliding out slowly. Danny's eyes roved over the muscular build and broad shoulders, a figure his own body would never develop into. He couldn't resist and ran a hand down the contours of Dan's stomach, the abdominal muscles flexing slightly.

Dan kicked off his own boots and suit before picking up Danny. He laid him across the bed before settling over him. He kissed him again, running his fingers across the bulge in the boy's underwear. Danny gave a soft whimper and thrust up towards the fingers, vying for more friction. Dan chuckled and reached his hand inside the boxers, playing with him. Danny screwed his eyes shut, his mouth open in a silent gasp.

Dan reached down with his other hand to pull the boy's last garment off, freeing his erection. Without warning, he leaned down to swallow the head. He bobbed slightly, focusing on the tip. He swirled his tongue around it, dragging the flat side of his teeth lightly down the side. Danny was taking irregular, shaking breaths, his fingers clutching at Dan's shoulders. Pre-cum leaked into Dan's mouth, and he shifted back up to spit it into Danny's mouth. He opened his mouth willing, the fluids leaking in and dribbling down the corners of his mouth.

Dan backed up, rising onto his knees. He grabbed Danny by his hair and hauled him up into a kneeling position. With his face in front of Dan's cock, he spit into his hand and ran it along the shaft, moving his hand in slow, rotating motions before giving it a timid lick. Dan buried his fingers in his hair, throwing his head back. Encouraged, Danny moved his head up and down faster in time with his hand.

Dan eventually threw the boy backwards onto his bed again. He wrenched one of his legs into the air and turned him onto his side. He licked one of his fingers and pushed it slowly into his entrance. Danny gasped and reached back to clench the headboard, his eyes glowing a brighter green. Dan moved his finger back and forth steadily, responding to the quiet grunts of his partner. He soon added a second and third finger before Danny was readily meeting his fingers with rotations of his feminine hips.

He extracted his fingers to Danny's dismay. He smirked at the halfa's cry of indignation. He held his hand out to the halfa's chin and commanded him to spit in his palm. He complied, maintaining eye contact with his future self. Dan slathered his erection in the fluid before grabbing Danny's lifted leg again. He pushed himself in slowly; basking in the sound of the halfa's pained pants.

Once in to the hilt, he relaxed, letting the virgin adjust. "Move please," he heard. He looked into the boy's face. It was flushed and glowing, his eyes half-shut. When Dan complied, a small, high grunt issued from Danny's throat. He looked at the boy in surprise; he didn't realize how girlish he could sound.

He continued to move, Danny whining along. Dan maintained a slow, smooth pace and Danny was soon thrusting back at him. "Oh, p-please, harder. Ah! Yes, faster- there! Oh!" he requested, throwing his head back.

Danny reached down to stroke his own arousal, feeling as if he would cum any second. Dan smirked at Danny, his love of being used resonating well with his dominant qualities. He thrust even harder, eliciting a load gasp from Danny. He reached down and slapped his cheek.

"Shut up," he hissed, enjoying the lust in his eyes.

Dan could soon tell Danny was going to cum; his breathing was uneven and ragged, his hand moving faster on his erection. With a hoarse moan, he came across his chest and stomach, the droplets running together like rain. Dan pulled out and stroked himself over the boy's face, grinning evilly when Danny stuck out his tongue and tilted his head back.

Arching his neck back, he came over his face, cum running into his mouth and across his cheeks. Danny raised his hand and wiped the stray drops off his face, bringing them to his mouth. He cleaned his own face and stared back at Dan with a smile.

Dan rolled his eyes and smiled in a more sincere way. He got off the bed and gathered his clothes, getting dressed hurriedly. He picked the Fenton Thermos off the ground and tossed it at Danny, who barely caught it.

"What's this for?" he asked, raising the Thermos.

"In case I want to be 'let out' later," Dan replied with a vicious grin.


End file.
